


First Times

by dopeasi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeasi/pseuds/dopeasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of a few of the first times in Wash and Tucker's growing relationship. More chapters to be added later. (Continuation of 'You're Washington, Right?' though it's not necessary to have read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex? Yes. Maybe. A Little.

Tucker had scrambled the moment Wash left to put on some underwear, and finish drying off his hair. He  had  come running out after him in just a towel. Now he waited, nice clean underwear, damp hair, and aw fuck you could still see his boner through the underwear. Okay whatever, this was going to be some kind of sexual thing anyway right? Plus he already knew! He already saw it! No need to hide. Wash had walked in on him naked before! 

 

No he was just lying to himself, this was different now. This was real and intentionally sexual. Oh fuck when did the shower stop? Wash could walk in any sec- "Hey." 

 

His boyfriend was giving him a very awkward smile. The two were dressed similarly now, but Wash actually had a shirt on. He came to sit down next to Tucker, and they looked at it each other. The latter cleared his throat and played with his hands. "So... hey. What exactly did you wanna...?" 

 

"I-I'm not sure, uh... what do you want me to do?" David asked. 

 

"Oh man that is a long list," Tucker said, only partially joking. He paused at the pink on Wash's face, "I'm kidding! Well I mean, I'm not exactly kidding. It's not like I haven't imagined stuff before, I am dating you after all. Fuck I'm just digging myself a deeper hole right now I'm sorry if this is making you-" 

 

His boyfriend cut him off with a kiss, grabbing his face and closing his eyes. Though he was shocked, Tucker melted right away. Wash had these sort of chapped lips, and his mouth was just so  warm  and he couldn't help that pleased shudder that ran through him. 

 

"It's okay Tucker. I'm nervous too." Wash murmured to him, holding his face with both hands. His boyfriend nodded, taking a deep breath. 

 

"Okay. Right. So... maybe we should just lay down and relax. Like normal, y'know? It'll be easy." He suggested, letting himself loosen up a bit. Come on Tucker, you talk about sex all the time! Calm the fuck down! 

 

Wash just hummed his agreement, scooting back to recline on the bed with his partner following suit. 

 

Tucker, laying on his side, decided to wrap an arm around Washington's waist to cuddle him, and started to kiss his face. There was a way to do it that Wash thought was cute, and it always made him smile. Maybe it could get him to relax now. He had done it many times before, leaving kisses on his cheeks, temples, forehead, and nose. He even kissed his jaw a bit before even going for the lips. 

 

Wash couldn't help but chuckle softly. He didn't think it would fit the mood, but somehow it actually relaxed him. He felt relieved. Almost like he was afraid that Tucker would somehow be a different person during sex. It was like a little affirmation that he was the same sweet, stupid man that Wash decided to date in the first place. 

 

He finally let himself melt into the kiss, scooting closer to him and reciprocating much more efficiently. This was... nice. Close. It was actually very intimate. He never really liked the idea of sex, it never appealed to him. Especially while watching pornography. For some reason though, being with Tucker like this was... it was alright. He actually enjoyed the thought of being close like this with Tucker. He was attracted to Tucker. Tucker was good. 

He wanted more Tucker.

 

Wash pushed his thigh between his boyfriend's legs as they kissed. Okay wow Tucker sure was hard. The realization wasn't bad just- surprising? It was strange. Not necessarily unwelcome however. It was also surprising when he heard his boyfriend whimper into their kiss before he rolled his hips against Washington's thigh and okay, shit that was... that was kind of... 

 

Tucker was shocked yet again when he was rolled over suddenly, and he felt something slightly hard against his thigh. He moaned, and gripped his boyfriend's hair, keeping him close in their heated kiss. Oh yes. This was just as good as his fantasies if not better. He heard Wash let out a groan, rutting his hips on Tucker's thigh. Oh no. This was definitely better than his fantasies. Even if Wash just wanted to grind until they both came that would be perfectly fine with Tucker. 

 

Wash wasn't even thinking about what to do for once. He was just enjoying himself. This felt good. Great even. The kissing was hot, and the sounds his partner was making? Oh wow, that sounded nice. All those little moans and groans were so good. 

"Can I touch you?" He whispered, getting the most enthusiastic nod he'd ever seen in response. He stroked Tucker's waist before slipping his hand under the boxers, teasing them down until they were far enough he could see his dick. 

 

Okay, this is good. First time seeing a dick up close and personal that wasn't his own. And it was hard. It was new. (He kind of liked it.)

He gently took it into his hand and started stroking, spurred on by his boyfriend's whimpers.

Fuck okay, that was actually kind of hot. 

He kept stroking, watching Tucker's face. It was screwed up in pleasure, and he was biting his lip. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Wash teased, receiving a weak glare. It disappeared the second he carefully squeezed just a bit tighter, rubbing his thumb over the head. Was Tucker shaking? 

 

"Wash I think I'm gonna... Nn. I think I'm gonna cum." He warned, gripping the sheets tightly. His boyfriend just nodded, and sped up his hand slightly. A few moments later and Tucker had drops of white on his stomach along with the quiet heavy breathing that follows orgasmic groans. He wasn't alone though. Wash now had some on his hand, and he was just staring at it with a heavy blush. 

 

"Hey, Wash do you think I could, ah..." 

 

The man looked back up to his face with curiosity, waiting for him to finish the question. Was Tucker blushing? 

 

"David. Could I suck you off? Since you did this for me, I mean. I’d like to do something for you too. Would that be okay?" He asked, nearly pleaded. He looked desperate and embarrassed and Wash really loved that it made him look kinda cute. He nodded, moving off of Tucker who took off his underwear fully, wiping himself off with it and throwing it on the floor. That was gross, but Wash supposed he could live with it for now. He would make him pick it up later. 

 

Shit Tucker was keeping his eyes on the prize, he was already pulling off Wash's underwear and kissing his thighs. As though he even needed the extra arousal, he was already fairly hard from their grinding. 

 

His bright eyes followed as Tucker's lips got closer and- ohhh even his hand felt nice. His lips were about to touch the head and wow he wasn't expecting a little kiss, that was sort of cute. Was he going to-? Oh. Oh wow. Oh  wow.   Tucker was not messing around and that felt  so  good it- "Ah, ah! Fffff-fuck, Tucker..!"

 

He definitely seemed pleased with that response. He hummed around Wash in acknowledgement, and fuck that felt so damn good. He melted, moaning happily while he rolled his hips up. He had let his head roll back and relax, so he didn't get the chance to see how pleasantly surprised Tucker was. 

 

He thought Wash would be much more of a nervous wreck, wanting to take things slow, being cautious, being embarrassed. He certainly wasn't expecting him to loosen up this much and wow, was he doing that thing? Oh shit he was, he was smiling while biting his lip. Tucker decided to use his hand to help speed things along. 

 

Maybe he could get his boyfriend to face-fuck him someday... that'd be fucking fantastic. For now he was perfectly content to just blow him. He barely noticed when Wash tried to tell him he was nearing climax, and pulled back too late, ending up with a mouth full of cum. He coughed, covering his mouth and holding up a fingers as he stood in a sign that he would return. 

 

"Oh god, I'm sorry Tucker. I tried to warn you..!" He called after him, looking down at himself with a red face. Tucker had hurried to the bathroom to spit into the sink and rinse his mouth out really quickly. Alright, he was good now. 

 

He returned to his boyfriend's side where he flopped down on the bed, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "Don't worry about it babe. I don't really mind, but... was that good?" 

 

David seemed to be filled with relief, and he let it out in a sigh, smiling at his boyfriend. He hummed, closing his eyes and relaxing. "That's was  very  good. I can't say I would mind doing it again." He chuckled, opening his eyes again to look at Tucker. "How about you?"

 

"That was fucking incredible, thank you for asking." He grinned, throwing an arm over Wash. "And we can do it again whenever you want." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only way i can excuse this is that I am always a slut for tuckington porn


	2. What Are We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first time wash and tucker held hands

“Tonight's been pretty nice don't you think? I mean it's a little chilly but it’s nice enough.” Tucker smiled, looking up at the moon. The day was in that lovely stage right between sunset and moonrise. The couple had a habit of going out later recently, thanks to all the night shifts Wash had been taking these past couple weeks. The money was good though, and it wasn't like it was that huge of an inconvenience No reason to complain.

They had just left their usual coffee shop to take a little walk together. (Hot chocolate for the vet since he had to be up in the morning.) And he hadn't been exaggerating, it really was nice outside for the time of year. As winter was quickly approaching, the mid-sixties with a gentle breeze was a pleasant surprise to them both. The whole week had been high fifties at the warmest.

Wash simply hummed in agreement, sipping on his nice hot coffee. A dark roast with sugar, his absolute favorite as Tucker had quickly learned. It was the only thing he ever ordered that wasn't tea. And his claim of The Valhallan having excellent coffee really was true. Since Wash had been introduced he had become a regular customer.

They continued to walk in a comfortable silence until Tucker began veering to the side to take a seat at the quickly approaching bench. Though the park was small, the path was pleasantly wide. Plenty of room for the few on bikes, coming home from work.

Wash sat down beside his boyfriend, watching birds and people alike go by. A few squirrels even. It had rained earlier in the day, leaving little pockets of water on the ground. He looked at one in particular that reflected the rising moon.

“You know, I'm pretty interested in photography. Maybe I should try to take some real pictures. I've never really just gone out and photographed. Seems like it would be fun.” The guard mentioned, looking at the puddle. It had given him the idea with its strangely artistic appearance. Maybe he could really get himself into photography. It could even end up as a healthy catharsis.

“Yeah, that sounds pretty cool. Want me to come with? We could make a date out of it. Like a little trip.” Tucker suggested.

He shook his head with a hint of a smile, “No, that would be a sad excuse for a date. You coming with me as I wander around and take pictures? I think you’d get bored.”

“Hey, I took some art classes in college! I can appreciate a good artistically fun time.” He gave Wash a nudge with his elbow accompanied by his usual lopsided smile. It came off as a sort of smirk, but he had noticed it was just the way Tucker’s smiles started. If you could get him to smile big enough, both corners of his mouth would go up. And if he did a really good job, he would be able to notice a dimple on his left cheek. Not that he really paid that much attention to his smile or anything.

“Well, maybe. We could come back here to the park. Or even a few minutes south, I know there are some nice fields out there. I drove past once and they looked pretty cool.” He considered their options vocally for possible objections. When there were none, he gave a solid nod, making his conclusion. “Yeah, it could actually be fun.”

“Nice! We can find a day neither of us are really working and take a photography trip around town.” Tucker smiled, glancing down at Wash’s hand. He let their conversation from their last real date seep back into his mind. During which, Wash had pointed out that he was fine with kissing, and holding hands. It was a little too soon after the news to really kiss him. It didn't even feel like the right moment, to be honest.

However, he did slide his hand out until it touched his boyfriends. David nearly jumped out of his skin from surprise at the contact, quickly looking down to see what was touching his hand. Tucker had already started to withdraw by the time he realized what had touched him, so he grabbed the retreating hand and pulled it back to its original place between them. The action was rewarded with a huge smile.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to react so badly, I just didn't notice and- Well, you know....” Wash defended, averting his gaze and trailing off with a hint of embarrassment.

“No, no, don't worry about it. I get it.” He reassured with a nod. Tucker's hands were warm, and soft. His dark fingers slid between the pale ones, successfully intertwining their hands. He had fairly smooth skin, and a solid grip on the other’s freckled hand. It felt nice.

Wash’s hand in comparison was rough. Calloused. And his fingertips cold, like he had just held them in ice water. His hands were undoubtedly strong, and a couple of his knuckles felt like they were broken at some point and healed without being properly set. They were… interesting. It felt like the weight of a thousand stories in just one hand. Strong, and very personal. Holding Washington’s hand felt so intimate. It was wonderful, and it felt right.

As the night continued, neither of them felt the need to let go. That was, until they eventually had to part ways. And even when they did, Tucker had been pulled into a very firm, secure hug. It was warm, and sturdy, and felt just a little broken, exactly as his hand had. Like he was so relieved to have someone be so careful with him. Almost like it had been quite a while since the last time somebody had held his hand.

Tucker found himself desperately wanting to hold his hand again. Reassure him that yes, he really did care about him. A lot. He would have to admit it sometime soon, he had to tell him. But Wash was already releasing his hug, giving him an embarrassed look and going back to his apartment.

Well, maybe next time he would tell him. As the door closed and he started walking towards his apartment himself, he looked back in time to see the light two floors up turn on, a cat sitting on that window sill.

“Stupid, sweet asshole… I think I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually went back and edited this one before posting it since apparently I only ever have motivation to try writing when I'm about to go to sleep
> 
> not too long, but I think I'll be writing more dumb little fluff chapters like this in my spare time. it's how I cheer myself up, just makes me feel good cause it's all cute n shit.


	3. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stiiiill get jealooouuus. thank u nick jonas for inspiring me to write gay fanfic (wash's first time feeling jealous/possessive of Tucker)

Wash hated this. It wasn't the situation, it was this- this feeling that it was giving him! He couldn't stop it either, it was almost as if smoke was billowing up inside him. Hot and made of irritation, edged with anger. What was this?

It was awful.

While talking to his friends last week Wash had let it slip that Tucker was starting to move in. Of course they had all already met the man, but they had collectively decided that they were taking their relationship to a new level, and this was grounds for further investigation. North had secretly been nominated to go invite the couple out for drinks in an attempt to scope out Tucker.

Now, Wash knew what was going on. He was observant enough, and knew his friends well enough to know what they were thinking. Not that it really bothered him. One could say it was to be expected even. His friends were very protective.

Carolina already knew Tucker, so she wasn't overly concerned. York, North, and Maine however? They still needed convincing.

After excusing himself to go use the bathroom, Wash was on his way back to his spot by the bar, but he paused. This could be his opportunity to see how their conversation was going while he wasn't around. Tucker really hadn't met North more than a quick introduction once, so he was expecting awkward silence, or small talk.

No. There was no awkwardness or small talk. He was talking with North about something, and both of them were smiling and laughing. This was good. His friend was getting along with his boyfriend! But something about the look on North’s face, maybe the way he was looking at Tucker bothered him. And these two had been talking for half an hour straight at least. That was far too long for an average conversation with someone you had just met! There weren't even any awkward pauses, the two hit it off right away. That feeling was just welling up inside him.

Why? Why was this bothering him so much?

He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the fact that he could feel a light flush of embarrassment on his face. Being confused by this misplaced anger was not helping his emotional turmoil. It only served to fill him with more frustration. As he approached the two, he subconsciously puffed out his chest a little, holding his head high.

“No no, see, that's where he’s- uh, where… Wash are you alright..? You look like you just found a bag of flaming shit on your doorstep. What's up?” Tucker interrupted himself as he approached.

His blush got heavier, and he must have looked mortified. “What? N-Nothing is up, I'm fine! Why do you always think I look mad?”

Tucker nudged North, vaguely gesturing to Wash and that feeling surged inside of him again. Jesus, what the fuck was this? What was this feeling and why was it bothering him!

“Ohh, you know I think I can see it now. I guess I just never paid that much attention before!” North said with a grin, still looking at him.

“What?” He snapped a bit, sounding most certainly on edge. He was too bothered to even realize how accusatory he sounded.

Both immediately picked up on his hostility, Tucker reeling in his huge smile and holding his hands up defensively. Before he could even get a word out however, North spoke up.

“Tucker was telling me all about how when you get embarrassed or angry your face gets really red. Which, I knew that, but he said something about how he likes teasing you cause your freckles stand out more when you get red.”

“Don't just say it like that, it sounds like I'm teasing him then! I said I think it's cute, that's why I tease you! You're really cute when you get all red.” He defended.

The feeling that had filled up David’s chest deflated quickly, replaced once more by embarrassment from both his outburst and the compliment.

“See, there it is! You cannot possibly tell me he is not the cutest thing you have ever seen in your life.” Tucker insisted, reaching out and grabbing his boyfriend’s hand to tug him closer. He gave him a kiss on the cheek, still holding his hand.

“Honestly Wash, how did you find this one? Don't get me wrong Tucker you are one lucky bastard to have a great guy like Wash get involved with you but seriously. Wash, where did you find this guy? I never would have expected you to go for all of his crude jokes!” North teased, laughing good-naturedly. Tucker clearly was proud of himself, head held high.

“It's all just part of the charm, baby.” He said while looking at Wash, giving him a wink.

“Okay but really, who calls a five foot seven, one hundred seventy pound bodyguard cute? And he tries to mess with you to make you blush!”

Wash couldn't contain his embarrassment and relief. “Well, I appreciate it. I guess he just has a habit of thinking dangerous things are cute.” He chuckled, thinking back to all those predators he cradled like small children.

It wasn't until they were finally leaving the bar and had left North, driving home together and holding hands that he realized what he had been feeling earlier. He nearly slammed on the breaks as his mind came to a grinding halt.

Jealousy. He had been jealous. Agent David Washington for the first time in his life felt possessive enough of his partner that he became jealous when he thought those two were getting along far better than normal.

Of course he would never think North or Lavernius even capable of cheating, they were both far too honest for that. He had absolutely nothing to worry about, but… that was what he had felt. It was ridiculous! Ludicrous even! But he had felt it. Jealousy.

When they got home that night, ready to go to sleep, Wash pulled Tucker up against his body nice and close. He sat there with his arms securely around him, leaving little love bites and hickeys all over his neck and shoulders. Like little signatures all over his body, tiny marks proving he had somebody at home ready and eager to be with him despite his current complaints of Wash giving him a boner from all the suckling.

He felt satisfied, looking at all the marks. He looked cute all bruised like that, and he certainly seemed to enjoy it. He even whined when his boyfriend stopped, asking him to continue.

“No, not now. I just wanted to… give you a few things. That's all.” Tucker seemed to shudder lightly, but afterward he had nothing else to say, merely pressed himself even closer and shifting uncomfortably at his half-erection. He left it be for the night, not wanting to move from Wash’s arms. 


End file.
